A Promise Broken
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: The feeling of breaking a promise can always leave us feeling guilty. But for a certain prinny instructor, it could mean...Well hell! Mature themes


Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten

A Promise Broken

(Edit 1.4. Fixed some spelling. Added details and fixed common errors that are made constantly. Oh well. Enjoy.)

**Valvatorez's P.O.V.**

"Ackk!" I shouted in pain as my opponent walked towards me. The pink haired angel; the angel of Avarice. My squad... My "Teammates" were scattered about, lying in a pool of small blood everywhere. What...What happened? I struggled to remember.. It was only a few minutes ago. We confronted her and her minions in battle, Who'd know that she'd be so strong? I didn't know her will for money could overpass me...The great Valvatorez!

"Haha my my...The great Valvatorez losing to a little woman like me? Hah! What a joke. I'll be taking my money now."

I turned my head upwards at my approaching attacker. She had such a deceptive look on her face. The bastard. I immediately dragged my body away, past the little swinging horses and through the grass. "Oh god shes following me!" I struggled to remain my composure as she walked towards me. I dropped the sword and dragged my weakened body up to the swing set. "Shit..Bad move." I said to myself as my head bumped up against the base of the merry go round. Where could I go..?

"Where are you going dear? You have a debt to pay." She looked down in false pity at me.

"Fuck...Fuck you.. You'll get nothing" I spat at her. I spun my head forward, and attempted to crawl away. I wanted as far away from her as I could crawl. I didn't hear her foot until I felt a strange weight. "Ouch!" I grunted in pain as I felt her pink boot slam onto the back of my right knee.

"Fuck moi? Is that any way to talk to a lady?" She said in as low tone. I shook her off and managed to crawl away a little. I didn't hear her walk around to my left. "I don't really think you're really in the position to talk." She kneeled down towards me, her knees bending upwards. "Am I right?"

I struggled to look at her and felt my lunch rise in my chest. "Go..go to hell..." I whispered realizing that the saying was ironic.. Using what ever energy I had left, I shoved her knees back, causing her to fall backwards and land on her ass. "I don't have time for you girl. I have more important matters to tend to. Like..." I trailed off, looking around the battlefield. My minions..Fenrich...Emizel.. My breath came out in shorter gasps as the thought of my unconscious servants plagued my mind.

I didn't hear her get back up, and I didn't hear her tiptoe behind me, for while I was crawling around the merry-go-round, a powerful kick rammed into my ribs. My progress was halted. "Ack!" Blood splattered from my mouth, coating the grass ahead of me in a nice shade of red.

"Don't ever put your hands on a lady." I heard her say.

I grasped at the fast forming bruise on my chest. Moving was already a hard task, and this didn't make it any easier. "Leave...Leave me be girl!" my words came out in short gasps. I didn't know she was so powerful..How was I supposed to know that I was underleveled?

"I'll do as I please." She walked around to the front of me. I looked up at her, trying not to stare up at her super short skirt.

"You're such a...such a.." I wanted to gather up a very insulting word. I don't lie down to anyone. But it seems like I have no choice in this situation.

"Such a what? A bitch?"

My breathing stopped, followed by a loud Bam! To my cheek.

"Ouch!" I cried out a little louder than last time. She kicked me...Again! I rolled a piece of my tooth around in my mouth before spitting it out. My whole face was numb, and I was sure that my cheek bone was broken. I caressed my bruised cheek as she continued her speech.

"A little skank? A slut? A whore? A money grieving..wench?" I started trembling as she walked out of my view. I wanted to turn around to look at her, but my head wasn't responding. "Or how bout a pink little suck up that steals for her own good!" I heard her grunt before feeling a sharper pain in the other part of my rib cage.

"Gahh!" I felt blood pooling in my mouth. She kicked me in the same spot as before, feeling my rib cage give way inwards. I let my blood flow out and listened to her foot steps as she walked slowly around me.

"Hmhmhm. You make me laugh. The mighty vampire Valvatorez? The terror of the netherworld? What a load of bull!" She exclaimed and started laughing at me.

"Fuck..Fuck you...kill me. I'd rather die then listen to your annoying voice. Or give you one HL." I wasn't too far from death either. My heart beat was slowing down and my body temperature seemed to be lowering a bit. My body was shaking.

"Is that an offer?"

"What? Just leave! Talking to the likes of you makes me feel uneasy..." My breathing slowed down and I felt the control of my arms fade. Everything around me started to fade to black. Such a humiliating way to die. Death by a slut. I didn't care though. My body felt lighter and I could feel no weight at all. I lied my head to rest on the ground below me. Maybe reincarnating into the thing I teach wouldn't be a bad way to go...

"Aww..Poor Mr. Vampire. Dying are we?"

"You...You sick son of a..." I struggled to look up at her, but it was no use. My eyes were being forced shut as the motion in my body seemed to cease.

"Heal."

I thought those would be the last words I heard. I complied with my body's failure and shut my eyes, waiting for my consciousness to officially fade.

…

…

…

Nothing. I could still feel the ground below me. I could hear the noises of the carnival around me. Was I in some kind of hell? I opened my eyes and looked around. Funny, I don't remember being able to look around. I looked up and saw that damnable pink angel still standing in front of me.

"Oh god I'm in some kind of new hell.." I said lowly.

"Oh rude! A woman saves the life of her opponent barely and shes insulted!" I heard her pout.

"I don't care what you do. You can rot away for all I care." I said. The pain in my insides were gone, but the use of my arms and legs were gone as well. I could use my hands, but that was it.

"Aww.. But Mr. Vampire, I want a thank you."She stood there, as if proud of what she done.

"You'll get nothing from me." I spat back at her. It felt good to breathe again. I lost the taste of blood, and oh! I could feel my tooth back in place again. She saved me from a certain death, But I refuse to thank her.

"I'm losing my patience that I have for you." She said menacingly.

"I don't care girl." I responded.

"Alright Valvatorez I've had enough. It's obvious I'm not getting any money, or a simple fucking thank you,. So why don't you pay me in a different way." I heard her grunt in frustration. I certainly wasn't about to thank her for saving me. Or hand over money. It's certainly not demon etiquette!

"What...What do you want?" She nudged my paralyzed body over onto my back. The stars looked pretty cool, but the sight of her scowling face ruined it.

"You'll see! This was so troublesome. I had to use some of my precious energy to help you. You're gonna lay there and take what I have. Not that you have a choice."she said standing over me. Dear god she's standing over me...with those...those shorts..! I glanced up for a second before looking back down, the crack of her pussy visible.

"Just leave me alone! What do you want? What are you going to do!" I asked her. A split second later, I saw her body descend. "Oof!"the breath escaped my chest as her weight plopped down onto me.

"You." She straddled my chest and leaned towards my face. "I heard vampires were pretty strong. I wanna know how strong." She licked her lips before making contact with my cheek.

"Ack! Wh-What are you doing!" I asked in a hushed tone. Clenching my toes at the feel of her tongue running up and down my cheek. What..What was this?

"Just shut up and maybe I'll let you off the hook completely." she told me. I held my breath when her tongue ran into my lips. "Enjoy, sir Valvatorez." She licked her lips and planted them onto mine.

"Hmm?" I said into her mouth. The sensation of wet skin touching me sent this...weird...unknown feeling up to my head.. She continued her kissing assault onto me. She rubbed my cheeks while all I could do was lie there. What was this feeling...? Helplessness?

I felt her tongue invade my mouth and cover my fangs with her bittersweet saliva. Her soft warm appendage invading me, feeling every bump and tooth I had in there. I wanted to bite her, but with the way I'm currently laying, it'd be the most dumbest idea ever.

She finally released my mouth, leaving a thin scented saliva stream going down my chin. "Mhmhm! Did you enjoy what they call a kiss? Good you should!" Cause this next kiss is gonna seem more beneficial to me.."

She stood up and reached down for her shorts, those short slutty shorts which I mocked earlier. How dare she wear those to a battle like ours!" My thoughts were interrupted as those shorts, and a smaller pair of pink panties slid down her long, slender legs.

"Heh heh...You can look if you'd like." She winked at me. When she reached for her shirt I turned my head away. How dare she? How dare she strip in front of the great Valvatorez? I gasped when the feeling of cloth landing on my chest. Fearing the worst, I shut my eyes with all of my strength as I felt her body mount mine once more.

"Valvatorez! I command you to look at my body!" She placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out.

"I refuse to look at your impure body!" I lied. Her body looked so voluptuous. It was a soft glow like shine, I didn't want to look, so I lied.

She gasped and looked me in the eyes. "How dare you suggest that!" and sent a clear Slap! To my face. "Impure? This "Angel of Avarice" hasn't touched another soul like this!"

"Ouch! Hey! Knock it off!" I, stupidly, opened my eyes to glare at her, but my mouth dropped abruptly. Her medium sized boobs were touching my body, well that and her round nipples. They were bright pink...It was so disgusting...

"No! Refusing to look at a lady when she's naked is rude!" She lied.

"In what way would that be considered rude?"

"It's...well...shut up!" She said before crawling up to my face. I kept my breath inside as the view of her pink haired crotch was right above me.

"What're you doing?" I asked, feeling something drip onto my chin.

"My reward. Lick me."

I gasped as the weight of her waist befell upon me. "Ick!" I muttered as the taste of her juices invaded my taste buds. I sat there as her supposed pussy covered my mouth.

"Well are you just gonna sit there? Or are you going to pleasure me?" She stuck a finger inside of her and started moving it around. I wanted to puke from disgustment. Well that and because my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour.

"I'd rather have my limbs ripped apart than service the likes of you!"

"Valvatorez.. don't try me!"

"Gah!" I said as her knees pressed into my face. "What are you doing?"

"Lick me!" She commanded me once more.

"No!"

"Then I'll urinate..on your face!" I heard her laugh.

"Don't even joke about something like that! Fine alright." I submitted. This was so embarrassing. Going from a fight to the death, to arguing with an angel, and being threatened to be peed on,... This couldn't get any worse.

"What's taking so long?"

I sighed and slowly led my tongue up to her moist walls. The disgusting taste now invading the tip of my tongue. I ran my tongue up and down her crevice, hearing soft moans leave her throat. The feeling of gagging rising ever so slowly as I pleasured her.

"This is disgusting! You taste like the backside of a prinny!"

"Well I've never!" She pouted.

I ignored her and dipped my tongue in deeper into her flesh.

"Yes..Yes Valvy just like that." I heard her say. Ignoring her sick calls for my name, I ran my tongue up further and ran it across a little bulb like thing. I wrapped my lips around it and licked it. "Gyah!" I heard her gasp aloud. "You have to be careful with a clit ya know."

"I don't care." I took her clit back into my mouth and ran my tongue back over it. I traced circles around it, grinded my teeth against it, and sucked on it. All the while listening to her disgusting moans.

"More..please.." I struggled to hold onto her pleasure spot as she wrapped her legs around me. I was now locked in between her pussy and legs, I realized that escape would be futile.

"This is embarrassing!" I sighed with a desperation. Her chest going up and down filled the view of my eyes. Her juices flowing into my mouth. I wanted to spit it out, but with her legs and crotch blocking my ways, I'd only be spitting it back into me. Thinking strategically, I let off the assault on her and began licking the area underneath her pleasure space.

"I didn't say you could stop."

"I know." Knowing that pleasure should come in one instance, I gently scraped my tongue against her clit softly and lightly. Making sure to let her know that I was just barely touching it. I smiled inside knowing that a sharp sensation passed through her.

"Gahh! Stop that." she moaned softly.

"I refuse."

"Don't tease me."

"What'll happen if I do?"

"I'll kill you where you lay."

Remembering my position, I continued to lick her slowly but harder, feeling her legs vibrate viciously with every lick. The juices inside of her flowed down quicker and thicker until she said,

"Valvatorez I uhh...don't move..."

"W-Why?" I stopped licking. As soon as I did I watched her reached down to herself. Her index and middle finger dipped inside of her as she fiddled her clit with her thumb. "What're you going to do!"

"I'm going to...!" she gasped sharply. I closed my eyes as a long strand of whiteness shot out of her walls into my mouth.

"Wait wait! Don't do it in my mout- Mpf! Ick!" I gagged. Her secretions shot into my mouth before I could finish my sentence. It tasted even more awful than her pussy, and it was so thick. To think she would excrete such a vile substance into the great Valvatorez's mouth! Wench.

She gazed down at me with her crystal blue eyes. "Swallow it." She growled.

I shook my head, wishing I could spit her disgusting essence out.

She squeezed my head again. "Swallow it!" She yelled out louder.

"Uh-uh!" I shook my head.

She reached down and took my chin in her right hand. "Swallow. It." She said squinting her eyes down at me.

Realizing that she could make me do this again, I closed my eyes and did a sharp swallow, resisting the urge to puke as her juice washed down my throat. Gagging a little, I opened my eyes and came face to face with a disturbing "innocent" smile on her face.

"Good boy Valvy." She hit my cheek a couple of times and turned around. I averted my gaze and gasped when I felt her hands on my zipper.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm removing your Trousers. Geez, for a prinny instructor, you don't have too much common sense."

"Do not insult the great Valvatorez like that!" I bit my tongue when she gained control of my button. I didn't want to admit it, but I could feel myself getting hard. I gritted my teeth and tried my best to retract the blood rushing. Alas, I failed.

She unhooked them and shoved them, my trousers, down, exposing my pale white dick to the air. "Woah. This certainly isn't a carrot. Sounds like someone's happy to see me."

I felt my anger rising with her mocking words. "What kind of angel are you? You come down here, rob demons, and here you are torturing me? You don't deserve to live!" I glared at her.

She scoffed and looked down at my length. "Don't you tell me what I can and can't do! You're the one defeated by an angel like me! Who was just now in front of my feet crawling there like a little baby, You're pathetic!" She shouted at me with red cheeks.

Feeling defeated, I shut up. Of course she was right. What kind of vampire was I? My minions/slaves were wiped out. Due to my reckless leading. It's no use, I shouldn't fight- Gahh!" I gasped as I felt her smooth tongue run around the head of my shaft.

"You're making noise Mr. Valvatorez."

"I beg your pardon?" I heard her stupidly giggle. She was right, I was making slight noises. But it couldn't be from her!

"I said that you're making noi-"

"I know what you said girl!" I responded to her sarcasm. How humiliating! This runt licking my personal area which I haven't touched in years! How dare she? "It's not true! It's just from the stimulation of me being revived!"

"Heh heh..you mean from me torturing you and letting you lick me right?" She giggled.

"Not true! Just get off of me! For goodness sake!"

She turned around so that her face was facing me. I watched her position herself in front of my shaft, her pussy's juices seeping onto my waist.

"Never.. I know of you Mr Terror inducing Valvatorez. Sure you USED to rule terror into people's hearts, but there's one thing that they don't know...You're a virgin aren't you?"

I gasped, from nervousness and shock. How..How did she know my secret? I've never told anyone this! No...No she can't! Not before I find..her! Oh dear god don't let her take this!

"No! I'm not! Get off of me! Get the hell off of me" I screamed in rage, trying to hide my uprising fear..

"Hehe.. Why should I? That's no way to talk to an angel like that! Judging from the rage, I'm guessing you are right?" I watched her disgustingly spread her pussy lips. Seeing the massive amount of pinkness inside of her. "It's gonna go in.. And it's gonna feel good, to me at least." She smirked.

I gasped as the level of panic in my chest rose. I watched her position herself over my semi-long penis. The heat coming from her teased the head of me. "Girl! I mean woman! Don't do this...I'm...I'm.." I managed to say without gagging. "I'm sorry I called you those names! Do what ever else you want to me! Make me a slave for all eternity Give me a year long promise to fulfill! Just don't make me do this!" I practically begged her. I don't care about my pride for right now, this one precious thing meant more pain to me than anything.

"Aww. Poor you. I'll let you in on a little secret...after!" She winked at me before taking my length inside of her. She threw her head back as she took me to the hilt.

"Ahhh! "I gasped aloud both in pain and pleasure. I dug my hand into the grass beside me as the rush of pleasure shot through my nervous system. "She...She took it..." I accidentally groaned aloud.

"Mmmm! Ah...I did.." She whispered softly. She leaned forward and took my hands into her. I tried to fight them off, but she managed to wrestle them. It doesn't matter anyway...It was hers now. I stared up into her blue eyes as the mounds of pleasure spread through me as she bounced. The grooves inside of her and the crevices..I could feel them all. And it felt so disgusting...So vile..This..awful creature. I felt like puking.

"Vul...Vulcanus..?" I moaned softly.

She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Ye-yes?" She stuttered.

"Did...Did I hurt you that bad...? What did I do? What did I do to deserve this vile assault? What did I do to make you take the NUMBER ONE thing I promised! Why!" I felt my inner strength fade. I certainly wasn't gonna cry, but I felt my hope gradually evaporate with every bounce and motion of the woman raping me.

"No...Valvatorez...It feels good...It feels really good doesn't it? And and You did nothing..." she stuck her tongue out towards my mouth. "I'm fulfilling a duty.." Her eyes shining brightly.

I silently complied with her and stuck my tongue out to meet hers. We wrestled with each others tongue before our lips met for a second time. The sound of her ungodly moans plagued my mouth. The sound of her inside flesh massaging me felt like a slippery vice. It was awful...Not even the pleasure of her vagina or mouth could compensate my emotional distress...I failed to keep my promise...to her..

"Valvatorez...?

"Wh-What?" I responded helplessly.

"I'm gonna cum.."

My eyes shot open. "So am I...Get off of me." My body was drowned in a cold sweat. This has gone on long enough. The faster she's off of me, the fast I can escape and leave this bitch in the wind...

"I don't want to. And.." Her bouncing slowed. "I can read your thoughts."

My eyes shot open. Mostly in shock, but also at her saying no. "No this isn't acceptable! Pull me out! Get off of me! I'm gonna cum! Seriously! You'll get...You'll get..." My panic rising drastically. To let this creature take my essence, would be a fate worse than death!

"I don't care." She said before pulling away from my face. I watched her throw her head back and grinded her hips back and forth on me. "I'm going to cum. And you're gonna cum at the same time." A dirty look spread upon her face.

"Well I do! You don't want to do this!" I pleaded with her.

"Oh but I do. I want you to cum deep into me..i want it..."

Her moans became louder as the insides of her felt tighter. It felt like my penis was gonna melt and be crushed. I pleaded with her as much as I could, but unfortunately my acts of desperation were in vain, as my face was flushed in a deep red as I felt the hot liquid surround my dick. I bit my lip, piercing the skin by the way, and felt my sperm shoot upwards into the pink haired angel. "Ahhh..." I groaned as our essences met each others.

"Whew... It's so thick...i can still feel it in me..." She moaned and leaned forward onto me and off of my crotch. The worst part being was that she was naked still.

"Is it over...? Dear lord please let it be over..." I begged, my strength slowly returning to my arms and legs. Speaking of arms and legs, our mixture of our wretched love making mixed together and rolled down my legs. My attitude was morbid.

"Yes." she nuzzled her head next to my neck.

"Why...? Why would you do something like this to me? I..I would've taken death over this! I would've worked the rest of my life to pay back my debt..." I said, trying to keep my emotions under check. I felt her nibble my ear before saying;

"It felt good didn't it?" She cooed into my ear.

"Physically! On the inside it felt like the sting of a hundred needles!"

"Oh dear. Explain please."

"I was saving this, myself, for this young lad I met in the human world...She and I made a promise and discussed a secret with each other...about our..our..." The feeling of letting water escape my eyes came to a head. I tried holding them back, but I fear that in a few moments, they'd spill over, exposing my wimpyness.

"Virginities?"

I sighed. "Yes. I found her quite special. She told me that she'd hold it for me the next time we met but..It looks like it'll never happen.." I stopped. Did she just say...? "Wait...How could someone like you know about us two..?" I asked her.

She chuckled and started to say, "Remember when I said I had a secret earlier...? Well..." She closed her eyes and nipped at my neck.

(2 stories in the same week! I've been meaning to do this couple, but I had to get it done a.s.a.p. Plus, I haven't exactly got the Vulcanus/Artina ending personally, so I made it up. Review for meh please :D)


End file.
